The 12 Days of Christmas, Hybrid style
by Proserpina-FC
Summary: I'm new at Fanfiction.com so be gentle. The Hybrid is a story that I will make here once I get a hang of this. Think of this as a preview.
1. Default Chapter

Hello to all! My name is Ruby C. Lavender, but for the purpose of shorter titles and abbreviations, call me *Ruby. A tall, beautiful demon in the background wags her tail. "*Ruby, nobody cares!" she yelled to yours truly. "Proserpina.SHUT IT!" "Umm. no. Just say the disclaimer, you foolish human!" "Okay, okay. Why are you here anyway?" I turn to her. "Shouldn't be somewhere torturing hell-dwellers?" Proserpina sighs. "After a few millennia, giving dead bad boys spankings just looses its fun." I give the head gate keeper of Hell a strange look. "Oooooooookayyyyyyy. Anyway, on to THE OFFICIAL DISCLAIMER OF RUBY C. LAVENDER! Otherwise known as O.D.Ruby!" (This would be one of those abbreviations I was talking about)  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"What?" I say holding my ears. "Don't say that blasted disclaimer until you get to Dragonball Z AND receive five reviews. Your new, baka!" "Oh, Okay. As for the other disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Yu-gi- oh, but I did create Hybrid, a. umm. well, hybrid version of both. As for Proserpina, you'll see her later in Dragonball Z. Now, on with the show!" "I can't believe you took up half a pager with this crap." "Proserpina.SHUT IT!"  
  
  
  
The Twelve Days of Christmas, Hybrid Style  
  
On the 12th day of Christmas, my true love gave to me.  
  
Kari: 12 Digimentals! (Courage, Friendship, Love, Knowledge, Reliability, Light, Hope Kindness, Strength, Forgiveness, Miracles)  
  
Yami: 11 monsters dueling! (Dark magic ATTACK!)  
  
Mai: 10 Harpies slashing! (Opponent: Darn you, Elegant Egotist!)  
  
Malik: 9 mind slave hunting! (It's my world now!)  
  
T.K.: 8 Crests for winning! (Angemon, digivolve to: MangaAngemon!)  
  
Yami Bakura: 7 ancient relics! (.And soon, they will all be mine!!)  
  
Ken: 6 Childs of Chaos. (He, he, he! Ken: No! Get these voices out of my head!)  
  
Serenity (as in Mai & Joey's 1st daughter): 5 20k GOLD RINGS!! (One necklace, two earrings, one finger-ring, and one bracelet)  
  
Yolei (as in Yolei & Ken's 2nd daughter): 4 Digi Duelists! (Nisan Kaiba, Kimberly Moto, Joey Wheeler, & Tristian Taylor)  
  
Yugi and Josh: 3 best friends! (Yugi: Tea, Joey, and Tristian - Josh: Kari, T.K., and Ken)  
  
Kaiba: 2 pains in the- (Mokuba & Margaret: Seto! That's what you think of us? Seto: Yes)  
  
*Ruby: And Joey in a puppy dog suit! (Kaiba, Duke, Rex Raptor, & many others sit in background, laughing hysterically.)  
  
Please review. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Please. Thank you.  
  
And Joey in a puppy dog suit!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	2. After Dunken Singing

Joette: On the first day of Easter-  
  
Everyone else: No!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Nisan: We are not singing ANY MORE!!!!!  
  
Kim: Joey, there is no "12 Days of Easter."  
  
Joette: There, there isn't? ( Waaaaaahhhhh!!! It can't be!!!!!!  
  
Ebonigatomon: Can we make up a new song, Kimmy? Please?  
  
Nisan: We are not singing ANY MORE!!!!!  
  
Yolei: Nini-san, you didn't sing at all! Your dad sung. He was pretty good, really!  
  
Nisan: (crying) It doesn't matter! The pain is too much. He was drunk!  
  
Azuridramon: (imitating Nisan) Too much. Too, too much.  
  
Tristan Jr.: (scared by sight of Nisan Kaiba crying) Let's just get to unnecessarily bragging about our Christmas presents. And we get to play with each other's toys (eyes Nisan stuff).  
  
Joette: ME FIRST!! (talks like toddler) Daddy got me a Phillips tool set, complete with five different types of screwdrivers, wrenches, and bolts. (hearts in eyes)  
  
Tristan Jr.: Joey, you are-  
  
Joette: I'M NOT FINISHED YET! Now. (continues to talk like toddler) Nisan got me this real cool collar-style jewelry set, with one necklace, two earrings, one finger-ring, and one bracelet. Look, they're red and orange and black!  
  
Tristan Jr.: (blushing) You got HER one! Kaiba, I thought you only gave Kim a jewelry set!  
  
Yolei: (giggles) He gave me a set, except mine is made of silver with jasper gems. Thank you, Nini-san!  
  
Nisan: No problem. In fact, T.J. (leans back into couch) I gave every woman at the party a jewelry set. Our mothers, the girls, even the girl Digimon and TICE.  
  
Tristan Jr.: (blushing more) You gave my mom one?  
  
Nisan: Yeah, but for some reason everyone focused on the on the set I gave Kimberly; you know, the "Five Golden Rings."  
  
Yolei: (giggles)  
  
Nisan: (frowns at Yolei) It was cute. for three seconds.  
  
Tristan Jr.: (blushing a great deal) Well.  
  
Nisan: Do you love Joey?  
  
Tristan Jr.: (face is red beyond description) NO! WHY WOULD YOU ASK SOMETHING LIKE THAT! DO YOU LIKE KIM? HUH, DO YOU? YOU DON'T LIKE IT WHEN PEOPLE ASK YOU THAT, DO YOU?  
  
Nisan: (blank face) Yes, I do like Kimberly.  
  
Gregory: This is my first time talking in ten minutes. That was unexpected.  
  
Yolei: (smiling) Yeah, you haven't talked for a while. What did you get for Christmas?  
  
Tristan Jr.: Are you just going to ignore what he just said? He just said that he liked Kimmy!  
  
Kim: (eyes closed, pink face) Well, we all like each other. We are friends, we're a group.  
  
Tristan Jr.: Well, I wasn't asking about 'friendship' like -  
  
Joette: (a little attitude) Then you should be more specific. Greg, what did you get for Christmas?  
  
Gregory: All I wanted for Christmas was you, baby - but Dad got me a K- Sphere (Kaiba Corp. version of X box. He, he, he. I'm clever)  
  
Yolei: How did you get a K-Sphere and I didn't get a K-Sphere?! Unfair!  
  
Gregory: Well, that's just the way the K-Sphere turns. What did you get Kim- Kim?  
  
Kim: (sneering) Five golden rings. 


End file.
